Rosas
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Remus Lupin debe hacer una visita a pocos días de que James y Lily Potter murieron y advertir sobre el peligro que es Sirius Black. Ahí conoce a la niña que dentro de varios años vería como Tonks, la persona que lo amará sin importarle que sea híbrido.


**Rosas**

Todo había sido tan rápido. Primero había que asimilar el hecho de que Lord Voldemort al parecer había caído derrotado, al fin la comunidad mágica estaba a salvo, sí pero... James y Lily Potter habían muerto. Traicionados gracias al que consideraban la única persona que jamás sospecharían: Sirius Black.

Remus Lupin recordaba la semana pasada, cuando todavía estaban todos reunidos en la casa de los Potter bromeando, brindando... recordando buenos tiempos en Hogwarts. Hoy, todo amaneció distinto. Ni siquiera el cambio del paisaje gracias al recorrido del tren en el que viajaba ayudaba a que lo viera con otra paleta de colores.

Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, no había dormido, intentó durante todas las noches desde ese último día de Octubre hallar una explicación del por qué, una razón, un motivo. No lo encontró, por más que quiso jamás dio con una. Sirius Black era sencillamente un asesino.

El frenado del tren lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se puso de pie y buscó su equipaje que constaba de tan sólo un modesto baúl de mano. Salió de su compartimiento con la mirada apagada y perdida.

Bajó contemplando la estación, se encontraba en pobres condiciones pero servía para lo que era. Se acercó a un mapa y tras unos minutos, localizó a dónde se dirigía. La gente de por ahí era muy escasa, quizá todavía tenían miedo de saber que la paz con la que estaban gozando estos últimos días se interrumpiría en un instante. Remus lo notó, puesto que esa estación siempre había estado abarrotada de magos y brujas que iban y venían al tratarse de una escala que debías de hacer para tomar otro tren a Londres.

Antes de continuar con su camino, el joven Lupin tomó asiento en una vieja y astillada banca, colocando el baúl a un lado y así poder encorvarse entrelazando las manos y una vez más con la mirada a la nada.

- _Quizá, no debí de haber venido..._ - pensó con tristeza - _¿Acaso hubieran hecho lo mismo por mí?. ¿Qué estás pensando, Lupin?. ¡Además, él fue el traidor, un asesino, supongo que no tienen la culpa! Sí, eso es._

En pie, Lupin tomó su equipaje más decidido que antes y dio un breve giro para Desaparecer.

_¡Crack!_

Lo primero que pudo percibir al Aparecerse fue un aroma que lo confortó, algo parecido a la sensación de que estás en un lugar seguro, familiar...  
Inconscientemente se sintió bien.

Miró a lo lejos el modesto pueblecillo que se asomaba con su camino empedrado, de verdad pintoresco. Se abrochó la túnica más al cuello para continuar su recorrido. Sacó un pedazo de pergamino que parecía haber sido parte de un sobre con una dirección escrita pero con la tinta corrida producto quizás del agua.  
Una linda casa era su destino, aquella reflejaba el paso de muchos años, quizá generaciones, pero agradable a la vista por sus jardines tan bien cuidados que se asomaban tanto en la entrada como en las ventanas. Un gran árbol se levantaba a un lado y otro asomándose por detrás de la casa y junto a varios arbustos pequeños. Remus se guardó el pergamino y entró por la pequeña puerta de madera mohosa que hacía a su vez de cerca.

Antes de llegar repasó algunas cosas en silencio pero moviendo los labios, se acomodó nuevamente la ropa y un tanto el cabello. Aspiró profundo y tocó con el puño en la puerta hasta esperar que alguien atendiera.  
Se escucharon pasos detrás de la misma, un cerrojo abriendo (y que necesitaba urgentemente aceite) dejando una pequeña rendija para que un rostro femenino asomase con cautela.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó la dueña de dicha figura con los ojos clavados en Remus.  
- Buenos días, disculpe que llegara sin avisar pero estoy buscando a Andrómeda Tonks.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio sepulcral. Se cerró nuevamente la puerta y Remus sintió cómo su boca se quedaba seca; afortunadamente el sonido de otro cerrojo abriéndose le subió el ánimo, mucho más cuando vio que la puerta se abría completamente mostrando la figura completa de la mujer.

- Esa soy yo. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe la visita? - volvió a cuestionar la mujer mientras se limpiaba las manos con el delantal que traía puesto.  
- Gracias, - dijo Remus un poco nervioso - antes permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Remus Lupin - hizo una breve reverencia con la cabeza y algo del cuerpo.  
- ¡Pero si eres el amigo de Sirius! - exclamó dando una palmada y quitándose de la puerta para que pasara - Vamos, vamos, seguro que estarás cansado, hambriento... ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?  
- Eh, gracias... - volvió a decir ahora algo impactado por el recibimiento.

Remus entró de lleno gracias a que Andrómeda le tomó el brazo para pasarlo a través de la puerta y así cerrarla. Adentro, notó lo particular que hacía esa casa, una combinación entre lo medieval y lo actual, - _Porque el esposo de Andrómeda es hijo de muggles_ - recordó el muchacho como si hubiera sido cosa de nostalgia.

Fue llevado hasta la mesa de la cocina para que se sentara, el ajetreo de los platos lavándose y el chisporroteo de calderos con comida le despertó el hambre que parecía había dormitado desde que tomó el tren. Se sentó con cautela mientras contemplaba cómo la vajilla se lavaba por sí sola.

- Llegaste un poco tarde para el almuerzo, apenas estoy haciendo la comida pero afortunadamente sobró. ¡Casi como si hubiéramos planeado que vendrías! - Andrómeda estaba con una gran sonrisa yendo de aquí y allá juntando una tabla con queso y pan, con la otra mano movía la varita para que una gran jarra se pusiera sobre la mesa junto con un plato y vaso.  
- Por favor, no se moleste, soy yo el que vino sin previo aviso y...  
- Nada de eso, aquí todos son bienvenidos - interrumpió acercándole la tabla con un cuchillo.  
- Es muy amable - la tomó Remus y se dio cuenta que el cuchillo estaba partiendo el pan.  
- Sírvete todo lo que quieras, pobrecito, debiste de haber recorrido una gran distancia para llegar - miró al muchacho con aires maternales.

Remus se sintió algo cohibido, en general no estaba acostumbrado a que lo recibieran tan cálidamente a excepción de los Potter, (en ese momento, sintió un vacío en el estómago al recordarlo). Se sirvió en el plato pero se quedó ahí mirando a Andrómeda.

- Esto, no quiero quitarle mucho tiempo - dijo tímidamente, como un intruso.  
- Ya te lo he dicho, no te preocupes - reiteró mientras se sentaba enfrente de él y lo contemplaba. - Sí, eres tal cual te describía Sirius en sus cartas - sonrió.  
- Ah... - no supo qué contestar, sabía que Sirius se carteaba en ocasiones con su prima favorita pero por alguna razón le resultaba extraño que se lo dijera así.

Otra vez, silencio.

- Sirius nos ha contado también cosas de usted, pero es la primera vez que nos vemos, discul...  
- No te disculpes más, regañaría a ese maleducado por no haberlos traído tan siquiera en verano o en las fiestas, pero supongo que teníamos que cargar con el estigma de los Black y no quería molestarlos con ello - Andrómeda, a pesar de la sonrisa que cargaba, se apreciaba un tanto melancólica.  
- Sí, bueno, - le estaba costando trabajo dirigir bien su conversación - precisamente, algo sobre eso es que debo hablarle.  
- Dime, querido - contestó dando una idea de que sabía ya lo que iba a decirle.  
- Bien, pues, - Remus se acomodó en el asiento, con las manos en las rodillas por debajo de la mesa - usted deberá saber como ya casi toda la Comunidad Mágica que Voldemort ha caído.

El ambiente se impregnó de cierta tensión, Andrómeda estaba callada y Remus lo consideró como una afirmación (aunque aseguraba que no era por haber pronunciado aquél nombre).

- Pero no es en realidad esa mi razón de visitarla, he de decir que lo primero que pensé fue en mandarle una lechuza pero no era adecuado, sobre todo de que debía de ser mejor en persona para que supiera la gravedad en la...  
- No hay ninguna gravedad, al fin todo ha acabado - antepuso con tranquilidad.  
- Sí, en ese aspecto, pero deberé ser franco... no creo que acabara, - guardó unos segundos en silencio para notar la reacción de ella quien sólo ladeó la cabeza - pues él sigue libre.  
- Pero has dicho que ha caído, querido.  
- Sirius Black, él aún está libre.

En el corto momento en que se quedaron ambos callados, Andrómeda se levantó calmadamente. Revisó los calderos e incluso comenzó a guardar por sí misma la vajilla que recién salía lavada.

- Por eso es que tenía que venir, es seguro que buscará la manera de esconderse y qué mejor lugar que con alguien que sabe que no lo delatarían, es peligroso sobre todo porque a usted la consideraba...  
- ¿Su prima favorita? - Andrómeda lo miró en el reflejo de un plato.  
- Así es. Es muy posible que venga, amenace... ¡Quién sabe de qué será capaz! - Remus apretó las manos en las rodillas, estaba realmente conmocionado.  
- Bien, pues... que venga.  
- ¿Qué?  
- Si Sirius está buscando un lugar para protegerse del Ministerio, puede venir.

Abrió y cerró la boca sin pronunciar palabras. Por unos momentos creyó que estaba escuchando mal pero la sonrisa de Andrómeda cada que guardaba un plato o un vaso en la alacena le corroboró que a lo mejor no se explicó bien.

- No creo que me entienda la gravedad de este asunto, Sirius Black es... bueno ¡prácticamente asesinó a James y Lily Potter! - exclamó procurando no levantar mucho la voz - Dejando huérfano al hijo de ambos.  
- Eso dicen, sí, leí el Profeta en el que ofrecían una sustanciosa recompensa por cualquier tipo de información unas horas después de ese triste suceso - dijo con una melodiosa voz, casi como cuando cuentas el chisme del día.  
- ¿Y aún así me quiere dar a entender que lo protegería?.  
- No lo doy a entender, estoy asegurando que si viene, yo lo cubriría, lo ayudaría - Andrómeda se había dado la vuelta secándose las manos nuevamente con el delantal - ¿No vas a comer? - preguntó como si nada.

Remus colocó los codos sobre la mesa y se llevó las palmas a la cara para frotarla y quizá quitarse un poco la pereza del viaje, concentrarse más; era notorio que Andrómeda no sabía lo peligroso que Sirius ahora era para ella.

- Verá, Sirius... él ahora es peligroso, mostró sus verdaderas intenciones al aliarse con Voldemort, incluso enfrente de todos esos muggles, y no le importó acabar con la vida de Peter Pettigrew, - explicaba Remus con dificultad, era cuestión de no mostrar su sentimentalismo hacia ninguno de sus amigos o flaquearía - se rumora que ya está en Azkaban pero... conozco a Sirius, él bien podría haberse librado de los Aurores y estar buscando guarida - su mirada se fue apagando poco a poco junto con su voz, por unos instantes no le gustó cómo se escuchó así mismo mencionar aquello.  
- ¿De verdad?. - sonó con algo de gracia - Pues para mi que no conoces en realidad a tu amigo.  
- ¿Cómo dice?. - levantó la vista.  
- Sirius jamás, nunca... hubiera entregado la vida de uno de sus amigos - afirmó Andrómeda con una sonrisa de lado y las manos como asas en la cintura.  
- Yo sé que en un principio resulta difícil de asimilar, admito que los primeros minutos lo negué igual que usted hace ahora, busqué explicaciones y analicé la situación pero todo indica...  
- ¡Hay que verte!. ¿De verdad le crees todo al Ministerio?. Despierta Remus Lupin, tu amigo Sirius jamás vendería su alma, primero moriría antes de encajar en el perfil de un Black.

El muchacho se interesó en la posición de Andrómeda; pero es que era verdad, si algo tenía su amigo era que jamás había seguido los pasos de su familia. Incluso lo hubieran esperado más de Regulus Black, el hermano menor, antes que a él. Bufó por la nariz, ya no era posible pensar en una inocencia, las cartas estaban claras y sobre la mesa, él era el traidor.

- Sólo he venido a cumplir con lo que quizá en algún momento hubiera él deseado - Remus no pudo ocultar lo frío que sonó aquello, pero ya no tenía caso discutirlo. Tomó el vaso que estaba lleno de jugo de calabaza y lo bebió completamente de un solo trago.  
- Escucha, - Andrómeda se había acercado a él colocando una mano en su hombro - sé que es difícil pero piensa en esto¿qué hubiera dicho James Potter sobre lo que pasó? - dijo con una suave y tranquilizadora voz.

Su mano apretaba fuerte el vaso, durante todo este tiempo jamás puso en su mente esa posibilidad. Así es. ¿Qué habría dicho Prongs? Por lo general, no era difícil adivinarlo sobre todo si se trataba de alguien como el gran Padfoot y que era considerado por todos como su casi hermano, inseparables.

- Pues, verá, - dijo Remus procurando no encontrar la mirada de ella, posándola en la estufa que estaba detrás - sé a qué se refiere... James hubiera jurado que Sirius es inocente - declaró sin tapujos.  
- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?. - contestó con cierta chispa de alegría.  
- Claro, - interrumpió cambiando la actitud a una realmente nostálgica y triste - pero he ahí el problema, yo no soy James Potter.

La miró cara a cara. Andrómeda abrió la boca como si su expresión se resumiera a algo que no esperaba.

- Es por lo tanto, a lo que he venido; sólo hago lo que mis amigos hubieran querido siempre en estas situaciones, proteger a los nuestros y más cercanos - acto seguido, le quitó la mano con delicadeza dispuesto a ponerse de pie.  
- No te vayas aún, al menos quédate a comer, has viajado tanto - por el tono que usó, no quería tampoco volver al tema.

Remus hizo un entrecortado suspiro; era por culpa del viaje, las presiones, el dolor... Quizá la luna llena aparecería pronto, había hasta olvidado ya las fechas en que debía de cuidarse para ello.

- Qué más quisiera que descansar en este agradable sitio, pero me temo que todavía tengo asuntos pendientes y no quiero retrasarlos más, - decía serenamente - sólo vine a importunar y causar más dolor del que jamás hubiera imaginado. Ruego que me perdone por esta intromisión.

Andrómeda volvió a poner las manos en la cintura, sonreía un tanto melancólica pues le resultaba por primera vez difícil lograr que alguien se sintiera bien. Nunca vio tanta tristeza acumulada en un cuerpo tan joven. Eso estaba mal, ni siquiera en los rostros de sus dos hermanas había logrado captar antes una expresión así.

- Come tu pan, bebe un poco más y podrás seguir tu camino - su acentuación de madre era lo más sobresaliente.

Remus no rebatió aquello, se acomodó nuevamente en la silla y comió con pesadez; pero no podía dejar de admirar la fortaleza de esa mujer. Cada bocado que daba era seco, sin sabor, era una lástima porque a simple vista todo lucía apetitoso. No lo acabó ni siquiera llegando a la mitad, se quedó ahí sentado como en los viejos tiempos en Hogwarts esperando la señal del profesor. La mujer revolvía un caldero pequeño con lo que parecía sopa ayudándose de su varita, notó el apagado silencio y se dio la vuelta.

- Agradezco su hospitalidad, - dijo el joven Lupin haciendo la silla hacia atrás al ponerse de pie.  
- Nosotras te lo agradecemos más, no tenía en cuenta la realidad de que Sirius tenía amigos tan bondadosos - dijo con cierto orgullo al remarcar el nombre de su primo.  
- ¿N-nosotras? - tartamudeó Remus porque creyó que lo había pensado.  
- ¡Es verdad!. Según recuerdo, sólo lo mencionamos un par de veces porque queríamos hacer una reunión después para la presentación oficial - la jovialidad de la señora había regresado a su rostro.

Parpadeó el muchacho en señal de desconcierto. Estaba inmutado esperando que Andrómeda le resolviera la duda.

- Me refiero a mi hija, Sirius sabía de ella pero quería darles una... sorpresa - se llevó la mano a la altura del pecho, por primera vez se le había notado dolor en las palabras.  
- ¿La nueva estrella de la constelación?. - preguntó Remus automáticamente cuando en sus memorias apareció esa oración.  
- ¿Lo sabes?.  
- No, bueno, sólo lo escuché por James de casualidad, ellos comentaban de que pronto veríamos una nueva estrella brillar pero nunca comprendí bien... sólo hasta un poco después de graduarnos cuando en una plática hablamos sobre nuestros árboles genealógicos... - se llevó una mano al cuello para frotarlo.  
- Así es, parece que Sirius no olvidó nuestras claves secretas - hizo de inmediato una mueca inquisidora - y veo que eres muy inteligente para haber descifrado eso.

Remus hubiera querido sonreír pero no pudo, agachó la cabeza para mostrarse al menos modesto.

- ¿Por qué no vas y la saludas?. Seguro que ella estará feliz de conocerte. - dijo emocionada.  
- Yo, esto...  
- Anda, no seas tímido. Ya hiciste un largo viaje, será mejor que lo aproveches - dicho eso, Andrómeda tiró del brazo del chico para llevarlo a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero.

Cerró la misma tras agitarle la mano para que siguiera caminando. Remus apenas y asimiló la escena pero fue mucho más fácil cuando la vista de la espesura del pasto, los arbustos y flores lindaban cada rincón y lo recibían. Caminó admirando la pulcritud y empeño que se le tenía a cada planta hasta que llegó a un mediano árbol con la copa ancha y mullida de hojas que lograban una sombra perfecta para los días de verano, cosa que comprendió por qué Sirius decía que era un lugar perfecto para pasarlo.  
Otra vez suspiró, esos días ya habían quedado atrás y sólo los rastros de una asquerosa traición habían quedado como cenizas después de un incendio.

Se puso ceñudo como si el tronco del árbol tuviera la culpa, sólo unos segundos su tranquilidad se alteró y tenía esa rabia encontrada y acumulada que debía de explotar, apretó los puños y casi los dedos se habían puesto blancos; no podía ya más con tanto peso encima. ¡Por Merlín, habían muerto sus amigos y uno de ellos era el responsable!

Lo descargó, su puño chocó contra el tronco del árbol y pudo notar cómo su enojo circulaba por sus venas tal y como lo haría convertido en hombre lobo; el árbol se colapsó ligeramente pero lo suficiente como para que los pájaros salieran volando despavoridos por el repentino golpe. Se lamentó de ello automáticamente porque no era su intención ahora ser un incivilizado en contra de la naturaleza; respiraba rápidamente para no perder totalmente los estribos.

- ¡Hola!. Por mucho que te desagraden los árboles, no deberías golpearlos si ellos no pueden defenderse.

La voz lo tomó tan de sorpresa que Remus sintió cómo el equilibrio le falló cayendo hacia atrás y de sentón. Aturdido y buscando rápidamente al dueño, no dio con nadie, cosa que lo inquietó más.

- Pero no te preocupes, éste sauce no es de esos que golpean - volvió a hablar la risueña voz.

El muchacho abrió mucho los ojos, casi como platos cuando vio asomarse una mata corta de cabello castaño con esa cabeza que le sonreía abiertamente y lo miraba con curiosidad, hubiera sido tierno si no fuera porque estaba literalmente _de cabeza_.

- Creo que te asusté. ¡Lo siento! - dijo la ahora reconocible cabeza escondiéndose otra vez entre las ramas.

Remus asomó un poco a la dirección donde había aparecido esa extraña visita. Otra vez tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás cuando casi le cayó de encima una niña de quizás ocho años aproximadamente, de pie y con los brazos en alto.

- ¿Así está mejor?. ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?. ¡Luces gracioso con esa expresión! - la niña se había llevado las manos a la boca para evitar reír sin quitarle la vista.  
- Yo... esto... ya... lo siento.  
- ¡No te entiendo!. ¿Seguro que estás bien?. - preguntó acercándose para tenerlo frente a frente.  
- S-sí, sí gracias - repitió sin parpadear, algo de rubor apareció producto de lo tonto que de verdad se veía así.  
- Menos mal, aunque seguramente te dolió la caída pero... - inmediatamente la niña le tomó la mano - Te hiciste más daño en la mano, eso te pasa por desquitarte con ese pobre árbol. ¿Qué no sabes que es uno de los troncos más duros de Europa? Sólo mira esos nudos en las ramas, son verdaderos puños _"arboriles"_ - para ser tan pequeña, la niña resultaba ser muy abierta.

Remus soltó a reír, de verdad que lo hizo sin previo aviso de que así iba a reaccionar. Negó con la cabeza limpiándose con la manga de la túnica las entrecortadas lágrimas que habían salido.

- Tienes razón, es mi culpa, discúlpame - dijo procurando recuperar aliento.  
- Bueno, al menos sé que te reíste, tenías una cara tan pálida y triste que parecías _zombie_ - le dijo mientras le palmeaba la mano.  
- ¿Y tú qué sabes de los _zombies_? - preguntó divertido.  
- ¡Son muy feos!. Y sólo quieren comerte el cerebro porque como son muy estúpidos, necesitan las neuronas de los demás. De grande voy a patearles el trasero para que no se coman mi cerebro - levantó la voz con orgullo y muy sabihonda, Remus volvió a reír bajo ante la respuesta.  
- Estoy seguro que lo harás - le dijo con dulzura.

Iba a retirarle la mano lastimada pero aquella pequeña no la soltó, en su lugar, había rasgado la parte baja de su camiseta y había formado una improvisada venda para cubrirle la herida con cuidado, no era perfecta pero definitivamente iba a servir para detener el inicio de la hemorragia ligera que presentaba el raspón.

- Gracias... - preguntó con la mirada lo siguiente.  
- Nymphadora Tonks - contestó alegre.  
- Nymphadora eres muy amable, estoy seguro que sanaré pronto - sonrió de lado.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y apoyó la mejilla contra el dorso de la mano de Remus procurando que fuera suave, el chico se quedó en silencio apreciando la escena haciendo remembranza a un contacto del cual ya había olvidado.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - cortó el momento Nymphadora regresándole la mano.  
- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin - respondió sentándose mejor.  
- ¡Me gusta tu nombre! - exclamó ella imitándolo al sentarse a su lado.  
- ¿Ah sí?. El tuyo es interesante.  
- Quizá interesante pero, a mi me suena raro... - torció la boca.  
- Tu y tu madre tienen nombres especiales, deberías sentirte orgullosa - le palmeó la cabeza.  
- Bueno, eso creo... al menos no es algo como Vía Láctea o La Osa Mayor.

Remus volvió a reír llevándose la mano sana a la boca en forma de puño.

- Lo siento. Definitivamente, veo que le encuentras el lado positivo.  
- ¿A qué has venido?. ¿Eres un tutor?. ¿Amigo de mi mamá?.  
- Vine a visitarlas, - comenzó a responder cada una de las preguntas - No, no soy tutor (aunque no suena nada mal), y quizá no amigo directo de tu madre pero sí de su primo... - al terminar, Remus puso otra vez su rostro melancólico y sombrío, Nymphadora lo había notado y no tardó en reaccionar.  
- ¡¿Quieres ver algo divertido?!  
- ¿Eh? - parecía volver a captar dónde estaba.  
- Todavía no lo hago bien, de hecho estaba practicando allá arriba donde nadie me viera porque luego es un verdadero desastre, pero creo que hoy casi lo he logrado¡no dejes de ver! - enseguida cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto muy apretado, concentrada y temblando un poco.

Remus se puso nervioso porque¿qué estaba haciendo?. Iba a llamarle la atención pero entonces lo comprendió cuando unas tiras de colores aparecieron en el cabello de la niña pintándolo de un color café, verde y azul muy extraños.  
Terminó resoplando con fuerza y algo mareada.

- Te lo dije, no es muy bueno pero al menos ya puedo controlarlo mejor - dijo mientras se inspeccionaba los mechones de cabello coloreado.  
- Eres una metamorfomaga - comentó Remus sorprendido, no había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a uno.  
- ¡Así es!. Mamá no me deja aún transformar partes de mi cuerpo, dice que sería muy difícil ahora no tanto el cambio si no regresarlo, pero al menos me deja intentarlo con el cabello - explicó un tanto cohibida, tanto, que el cabello regresó a su color previo, el rubio.  
- Eres aún muy pequeña, pero veo un gran potencial, sólo no te desesperes - procuró ser lo más alentador que pudo.  
- Tienes razón, algún día lo haré y... - se quedó pensativa.  
- ¿Sí? - tuvo que preguntar cuando la niña se le quedó mirando en fijo.  
- ¿Qué color te gustaría ver?.  
- ¿Cómo?. - volvió a parpadear.  
- Cuando logre cambiar a la perfección mi cabello... ¿A qué color quieres que lo haga?.  
- Ah... bueno yo...  
- Porque tienes que verlo.

Remus se quedó en silencio una vez más, esa niña lo sorprendía al grado de que comprendió que no debía de jugar con ella o podría entristecerla.

- ¿Ves esas rosas en la jardinera de a lado? - señaló con la mano un poco a la izquierda del árbol, mientras se agachaba para quedar a su nivel.  
- Sí.  
- Bueno, - se puso en pie y ella lo imitó - ¿quieres que vayamos para verlas y que me digas de qué color son?.

Nymphadora asintió y se adelantó mientras Remus la alcanzaba, la niña abría con cuidado el arbusto que tapaba a una variedad de rosas mágicas que se debatían en un duelo de espinas y ramas para reclamar su territorio. Brillaban casi como cuando el rocío de la mañana les hubiera caído encima.

- Mi mamá las usa para pociones¿estás seguro que son estas las que dices? - preguntó ella con inocencia.  
- Claro que sí - afirmó, ya las había visto antes de que se hubiera ella presentado ante él.  
- Bueno... son violetas y rosadas. ¡Esa parece chicle! - dijo divertida.  
- Quisiera verte tu cabello de esos colores. Así podré reconocerte - miró hacia abajo con una mediana sonrisa.

Nymphadora lo miró con la boca abierta y los ojos brillaron, no reparó en dudarlo y le lanzó los brazos alrededor.

- ¡Lo haré!  
- ¿Es una promesa? - le acercó la mano lastimada para _cerrar el trato_.  
- ¡Es una promesa! - aceptó estrechándola con cuidado, no la soltó y le sonrió sonrojada.

Remus sintió cierta satisfacción por haber logrado hacerla sonreír de esa manera, le había transmitido algo que él ya estaba casi por jurar que había perdido: esperanza.

- ¡Nymph, Remus!. Vengan acá - gritó Andrómeda por la ventana de la cocina.  
- ¡Oh qué bien!. Seguramente ya está mi pastel de calabaza. ¿Comerás conmigo, Remus?  
- Yo...

Más tardó en decir aquello que se vio ahora tironeado por la pequeña para entrar a la casa otra vez. Ahí al pie de la puerta, Nymphadora corrió a acomodar su pastel favorito encima de la mesa y Andrómeda colocaba dos tarros de cerveza de mantequilla y un vaso con leche.

- ¡Ven Remus, te va a encantar!. - llegó otra vez ante él y le tiró de la manga de la túnica.  
- Pero yo...  
- ¿Nos acompañarás?. - la madre volvió a mostrarle el asiento que ocupó al inicio.  
- Son muy amables, discúlpenme por...  
- ¿No había dicho que no tenías la necesidad de disculparte otra vez? - dijo casi sugiriendo haberlo regañado.  
- ¡A Remus le gusta repetir todo un millón de veces!. - rió la hija subiéndose a su silla que la había acercado al chico.  
- Lo sie...  
- ¡Ya te lo dijimos!. - contestaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

La noche acariciaba el cielo pintándolo cada vez más y más oscuro. Remus comprendió que a pesar de que hubiera querido seguir más tiempo, no iba a abusar de una hospitalidad digna de otro visitante más agraciado. Estaba guardando en su baúl la comida que Andrómeda le había preparado para el viaje en el recibidor de la casa mientras que Nymphadora lo veía con detenimiento.

- No podría dejar de agradecer lo bien que la he pasado aquí - dijo Remus cerrando su equipaje flexionado de rodillas.  
- Por favor, ni lo menciones, un amigo de Sirius es amigo nuestro - Andrómeda ya no tenía el delantal y sostenía la mano de su hija.  
- Comprendo por qué aseguraba que de toda su familia, ustedes eran los mejores parientes - sonrió débilmente al ponerse de pie.  
- ¡Espera, Remus!. - dijo la niña soltándose de su madre y corriendo otra vez a la cocina, regresó y le extendió un pañuelo doblado de tal manera que parecía un cuadrado - Míralo cada cuando te sientas solo, por favor - dijo en voz baja y apenada.  
- Lo haré - le sonrió mientras le revolvía el cabello - Y de nuevo, lamento haber venido por algo tan...  
- Pero querido, no fue en vano el que vinieras, yo agradezco que vinieras a protegernos.  
- ¿Es cierto eso?. - interrumpió Nymphadora emocionada.  
- Por favor, cuídense - Remus decidió que era hora de partir antes de que la garganta se le secara por no saber qué contestar.

Hizo una reverencia con la mano en el corazón, tomó el baúl y se dio la vuelta para atravesar la puerta.

- ¡No te vayas!. - corrió la chiquilla abrazándolo por detrás.  
- Pero, si sabes que nos volveremos a ver, tienes que practicar mucho. ¿Recuerdas? - dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de rodillas enfrente de ella y la tomaba por los hombros.  
- Pero...  
- Sólo así te podré reconocer. ¿No es cierto?. - Remus intentó ablandar cada palabra para que sonara convincente, aunque por dentro no estaba seguro pues los tiempos aún eran difíciles.  
- Pero...  
- Te lo he dicho un millón de veces hoy, nos volveremos a ver.  
- ¡Y Remus me protegerá! - se le lanzó otra vez ahora a los brazos sosteniéndose del cuello de la túnica de él.  
- Sí, Nymphadora, y Remus te protegerá - recargó su cabeza contra la de ella y le palmeó la espalda.

Se levantó y la soltó poco a poco a lo que tuvo que ceder la niña sin más remedio, aguantando el romper en llanto y ahora apretando fuerte su raída camiseta donde cortó la tela para el vendaje.  
Remus hizo una señal de despedida con la mano y se la contestaron las habitantes de la casa. Se dio la vuelta y tomando fuerte el aire, lo retuvo en los pulmones y comenzó a andar por el camino empedrado.

Sabía que no debía de girar para no hacerlo difícil, habían sido tan agradables con él... casi como volver a tener amigos. Volvió el rostro y se encontró a las dos todavía despidiéndose; repitió el gesto y de nuevo siguió caminando.  
Notó cómo la luz del recibidor se desvanecía del camino gracias a una puerta que se cerraba.  
Se detuvo, dio la vuelta y sacó su varita. Pronunció algunas palabras concentrándose y floreó el movimiento de la mano para aplicar un hechizo.

- Y Remus te protegerá - repitió para él mismo en bajo.

**x x x**

Un día más sin haber conseguido trabajo, y es que haber salido de su condición de hombre lobo hace apenas una semana atrás no ayudaba mucho en su aspecto de enfermo ojeroso y pálido. Se dejó caer en el sillón raído de su humilde casa. Se talló los ojos intentando relajarlos al menos.

Suspiró, estaba cansado y hambriento pero ese día no tenía mucho qué comer. Se puso en pie para traer lo que pudiera (un arenque, pan y agua); mientras lo hacía, decidió limpiar su baúl porque ese día le había pesado bastante gracias a toda la basura y cartas de rechazo de trabajos que había guardado para no volver a leerlos.  
Sacó todo y empezó a elegir. Rió, suspiró, incluso hasta lloró, con todos los recuerdos que emergían entre fotos, recortes y baratijas que había obtenido sólo para que no olvidara lo que había pasado. Sostuvo una snitch vieja y mugrosa, la conservó dentro del bolsillo de su túnica muy cerca de su corazón y se quedó palmeando ahí con cariño.  
Un libro que ya había pensado que lo había perdido le hizo recordar su contenido, la portada y contraportada estaban pisoteadas por huellas de animales a las que reconoció -_ No éramos muy racionales del todo entonces _- pensó pasando la mano por las cuatro distintas marcas y sintiéndose vacío y oprimido del pecho.

Lo aventó al fondo de la mesa y se abrió dejando al descubierto una hoja blanca, color que notó Remus y le hizo volver a alcanzarlo; no era una hoja, era un pedazo de tela ya viejo. Lo tomó con cuidado como si supiera que era frágil desde un principio, y comenzó a desdoblarlo.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se levantó el flequillo al hacerlo, contenía lo que parecían lágrimas que amenazaban con saltarse de la línea de sus ojos. Y sonrió. Como no lo había hecho antes: sonrió.  
Levantándose del asiento, tomó su túnica, se la cerró y salió de la casa.

La mañana estaba muy clara, el Sol se colaba por donde las cortinas mugrosas y descosidas lo dejara pasar. Sobre una mesa una carta con un sello muy formal se hallaba abierta:

_Estimado Remus Lupin:_

_Es una fortuna que te comunicaras conmigo en estas fechas, estoy buscando a alguien capaz para que sea el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tengo la plena seguridad que encajas perfectamente en dicho puesto. Espero que lo consideres, porque últimamente no hemos gozado de un digno profesor por más de un año (y espero que no te espante este hecho). Además, podrás recordar viejos tiempos y hacerte de nuevos. _

_Harry Potter tendría la oportunidad de conocerte también y yo sé que no quieres dejar la oportunidad pasar._

_Esperaré tu respuesta lo antes posible para hacerlo oficial._

_Atentamente,_

_**Albus Dumbledore  
**Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

A su lado, el pañuelo no había sido doblado otra vez y servía de contraste para un botón de rosa que reposaba en el mismo, con un color rosado que parecía chicle.

**F I N**

190406

* * *

Edición:  
13 de Junio del 2007; Por algún motivo que todavía desconozco, varios puntos de exclamación e interrogación son omitidos y por más que los edito y arreglo simplemente no quiere ceder. Intentaré después pero por ahora una disculpa.  
También me han llegado muchos e-mail (¡gracias!) de que haga una continuación, a casi un poco más de un año de éste fic, me parece que puede haber una posibilidad ¡pendientes!. 


End file.
